It is convenient for a golfer to be able to retrieve a golf ball from a putting green without the necessity of bending over and picking the ball from the green or from the cup. In the past, certain golf clubs have been constructed with the capability of scooping the ball from the green by moving the club head in a backward stroke, while other golf clubs have been constructed with the capability of frictionally gripping the ball to enable the ball to be retrieved from the green or the cup. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,231 and 4,248,430 show golf clubs having recesses or cavities in the rear portion which enables the ball to be scooped from the green with a backward motion of the club head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,241, 3,841,639, 2,465,124, 3,632,112, and 3,374,027 show golf clubs constructed so that the ball can be frictionally gripped by pushing the club head down on the ball to thereby retrieve the ball from the green or the cup. Howver, no golf club has been designed with the combined capability to scoop a ball from the green, as well as frictionally gripping the ball to retrieve the ball from the cup.